Blood Magic
by chrisSy10
Summary: Hermione and Harry had gotten together at the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts, but what will happen if Peeves performs a blood curse on Draco and Harry? REVIEW!
1. Peeves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and a few OC's here and there.  
  
Setting: Seventh Year, a few months before graduation. (FUTURE fic) Draco and Harry are headstudents.  
  
Pairing: DM/HP and implied HP/HG  
  
Summary: Hermione and Harry had gotten together at the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts, but what will happen if Peeves performs a spell on Draco and Harry? The professors and the Headmaster of Hogwarts had thought Peeves harmless until then. Peeves is known for his 'Blood Magic' and had bound Draco and Harry together by blood. Will Draco and Harry be able to live with it? What would happen to Hermione and Harry?  
  
Hey guys! It's me, chriSsy10 again... I'm really sorry I discontinued I'M WHAT and Do I Really Have to Love you... And I was not able to upload A Cruise in Life's Hell. Here's a new fic though. I really hope you like this! I'll try my best not to make this one a Mary-Sue, and hopefully the new plotline would be nicer for you guys... REVIEW! =)  
  
Announcement: I need a beta reader. Please e-mail me with your name, your capabilities and your preferences. Thanks!  
  
Title: Blood Magic  
  
Chapter One: Peeves  
  
"Why does he always have to torment us with his sixteen inch long essays?!" Ron complained, his hands aching from writing.  
  
"Come on Ron, you know as good as I do that Snape just loves doing it!" Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Besides, if you hadn't been too involved in your snowball fight a while ago, you could've been able to finish it already!" Hermione said with a smirk, wrapping her arm tighter around Harry's waist, as she had nothing to do but supervise.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Hermione. Oh, and by the way, Harry, thanks for letting us work here in the Headstudents' common room. We really appreciate it, since the Gryffindor common room can get quite crowded at times." Ron said appreciatively.  
  
"Yeah, especially since the other seventh years started throwing parties at night." Hermione added.  
  
Harry waved a hand in reply. "Psh. We're seventh years too, you know." Harry answered with a smile, before he gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Quit doing that, you too! Too much Public Display of Affection!" Ron said, a fake disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Oh come off it, Ronald, we all know that it's because you don't approve of me and Harry." Hermione said knowingly.  
  
"Yup, and we all know how Ron feels about you, 'Mione." Harry said. Ron glared at the two of them and kept up with his work.  
  
The portrait to the headstudents' common room suddenly swung open, startling the trio. A large number of Slytherins entered, being led by none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oy, Potter! How could you let Gryffindors in here? Especially that Mudblood girlfriend of yours?" Malfoy demanded to know, his lips curled up in an indifferent smirk.  
  
"What about those Slytherins behind you? And don't insult Hermione, Malfoy, it's not her fault she's muggleborn." Harry retorted with an equally cold smirk.  
  
"Well, I've let them in for a party, obviously. So if you and your goody- two-shoe friends could leave right now, we'd appreciate it." Draco said with a glare. "Use your side of the common room, Malfoy. It's bigger, anyway." Harry answered back.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately we're not going to fit on my side. Have you lost your short-term memory, Potter? You know we'd have to use your side too." Draco answered, a smug grin on his face.  
  
Harry sighed defeatedly. "Come on Ron, Hermione, let's just study in my room." He said, standing up. The two shook their heads no and would not budge. "Ron!? Hermione!?" Harry said, sighing exasperatedly.  
  
"No, Harry. We refuse to move until the three of us have participated in this party." Hermione said with a smirk. "Well, if you really insist on getting drunk and stoned, and maybe end up shagging the Slytherins here, you'd stay. I'll be in my room." Harry said, gathering up his things. He gave them one last glare and his eyes lingered at Hermione for a while before they left, trying to coax her into coming with him. When she shook her head no, he left, hiding his disappointment.  
  
"Listen to your friend, you two, what he said just might come true." Draco said slyly, causing the Slytherins to snicker.  
  
Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes and finally gave in, gathering up their things and heading for Harry's room. Just as the door closed, screaming was heard, and the party started. The music was thumping, and the three Gryffindors could feel each beat of music, as the floor vibrated everytime. Ron and Hermione put their things beside them on Harry's bed. Harry seemed to be purposefully ignoring them, nibbling on the end of his sugar quill as he wrote.  
  
"How can you concentrate with this racket, mate?" Ron asked, putting his books in his knapsack. Hermione did the same.  
  
"Got used to it. They have their parties here a lot anyway." Harry said coldly.  
  
His best friends seemed to notice, and glanced at each other before they lunged towards Harry, hugging him tight. "Okay, okay, forgiven! If you don't stop squeezing me, all my ribs will crack and break, I'll suffocate and die coughing up blood!" Harry said, a taunting smile playing on his face.  
  
"Spare the details, Harry! You know it squicks us!" Hermione said, playfully punching Harry's arm. The two had grown used to Harry's exaggerated expressions, and were no longer affected.  
  
"Do you think it would be okay if we snuck out quietly and ran like idiots to the Gryffindor common room?" Ron asked, laying down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Nope. It would be hazardous to our being naive and innocent. There'd be too much sexual exposure, drug use and alcohol." Harry replied, grinning.  
  
"I guess you're righ – bloody hell!" Ron said when the door suddenly opened and closed with a bang, and Draco Malfoy, snogging a blonde girl, entered the room.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing in MY room?!" Draco exclaimed when he saw the trio.  
  
"If you haven't noticed yet, you're in the wrong room." Hermione stated. Draco took a look around.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Harry asked, making his best friends grin.  
  
"No. I don't drink any other kind of alcohol other than Champagne and Wine." Draco answered with a smirk. The trio rolled their eyes and shooed Draco out the door.  
  
"What in Merlin's beard was that?" Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"I think Malfoy was having some fun." Ron answered, making the three of them burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep. It's going to be a long while before the party stops." Harry said, putting their stuff down on the floor.  
  
The three settled down on the king-sized bed, big enough to fit the three of them, Hermione and Harry spooning against each other, Ron with his back on the bed, facing the ceiling.  
  
A couple of hours later, Harry woke up slowly, nuzzling Hermione awake, who in turn shook Ron into consciousness.  
  
"Wha -? A 'lil mo' consid'ration, please?" Ron said groggily, sitting up.  
  
The three got up and fixed themselves decent before Ron and Hermione gathered their things, and Harry lead them to the door.  
  
"Come on, quickly, before any of these Slytherins wake up!" Harry said, pushing the two out of the Headstudents' common room.  
  
He closed the portrait-door and sighed, turning around to observe the not exactly good picture. Slytherins were lying in every place imaginable, some on the coffee table, some underneath it, some using the area rugs as blankets, and most of them were half naked. There were bottles everywhere and the whole room smelled of sex.  
  
He heard a door bang and some yelling. "Get the fuck out of here, NOW!" Malfoy demanded, pushing the half dressed girl out of his room. He followed her , making sure she left. He had put on nothing but an emerald green robe, belt tied loosely around his waist, and his silver silk boxers. He crossed his arms and glared at the sobbing girl.  
  
"That's it?! That's what I get after I gave you myself and surrendered my body to you?!" The girl said, pulling on her school robe. Harry rolled his eyes at the scene taking place in front of him.  
  
"What do you expect? That we kiss and cuddle? You very well know that I am not in favor of any mushy stuff. Now get out of here!" Draco demanded, giving the girl an icy glare.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. The girl ran out of the common room, possibly back to her dormitory. Harry watched Draco silently, leaning back up against the wall beside the portrait.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Draco mocked, his mouth in a smirk. "Not being able to shag even one bitch in this school doesn't give you the right to interfere with my sex life, Potter." Draco said, glaring at the raven haired boy.  
  
"Quit gloating, Malfoy." Harry answered simply. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well?!" The platinum blonde asked, raising one of his perfectly arched eyebrows.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to have any of the Slytherins wake up.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me move this mob out of here and clean up the place?" Draco said.  
  
"Fine! This'll be the last time I help you!" Harry replied, poking the nearest Slytherins awake. When they were done shooing the Slytherins away, performing a cleaning spell on the room, and putting everything back in place, they sat down on the couch, albeit far from each other. Draco tied the belt of his robe tighter around his waist.  
  
"So... Want to go get some dinner?" Draco asked conversationally.  
  
"Malfoy!? It's half past ten! Can you even call that dinner!?" Harry exclaimed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine. A snack, then?" Draco revised.  
  
"Fine. Race you." Harry said and they ran towards Lucius Malfoy's portrait. "Flying snitches." They recited simultaneously, and the portrait turned transparent. They walked through the portrait. The sight never ceased to amaze Harry. A very long hallway was in front of him, the walls covered with labeled doors. They called the concealed room 'The Hallway." Every properly labeled door led to the respective place, which made it easier to do their rounds at night. Lucius Malfoy had the room constructed for them, but mostly for his son. They padded to the most used door in The Hallway, and opened it, revealing the kitchens. They entered and sat down opposite each other on a table, waiting for a house elf to notice them.  
  
"HarryPotterSir! HarryPotterSir! You is come to visit Dobby!" The house elf said excitedly. "DracoMalfoySir! You is there too! Dobby isn't notice! How is you?" The house elf said, cooking up their favorite foods.  
  
"I'm fine, Dobby, thank you." Draco said with a small smile. This made Harry raise his eyebrow and look at Draco skeptically.  
  
"That's the first time I noticed that you're chummy with Dobby." He observed.  
  
"I'm not my father, Potter, I don't despise house elves." Draco replied, thanking Dobby when said elf served their food.  
  
"Oh." Harry said plainly. They finished their food and Draco headed back to the disillusioned door alone while Harry helped Dobby clean up.  
  
When Harry entered The Hallway, the sight that beheld him was awful. Peeves was cackling and Draco was groaning on the floor, rolling around, full of boils.  
  
"What in bloody hell!? What happened here!?" Harry demanded to know, kneeling beside Draco and trying to keep the blonde steady.  
  
"Watch out, Potter! Peeves is behind you!" Draco managed to say in one short breath.  
  
"Ickle little Potter has come to save his friend?" Peeves mocked. "What did you do to Malfoy, Peeves?!" Harry demanded to know, taking out his wand.  
  
"Oh, just a tiny little spell. Want me to do the same to you?" Peeves said, flying around the room in a circle, and coming to rest in front of Harry. "Boils on your back will never come back, because you'll find a cure. But your blood, however pure, will never change back, unless you find an arrangement, which would suit both of you men." Peeves recited nonchalantly and almost immediately Harry started growing boils.  
  
"Peeves! Come back here and cure us!" Harry said, but it was too late, as Peeves had already left. "Hurry, Malfoy, to the hospital wing!" Harry said, struggling to his feet.  
  
The door to the infirmary banged open, startling Poppy Pomfrey. The headstudents fell onto the floor, convulsing.  
  
"What on Merlin's beard!? Did the two of you fight again?" She demanded to know, levitating both of them onto separate beds, giving them potions to stop the convulsing. She tucked them in.  
  
"Well?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest and tapping her foot.  
  
"No, we didn't fight – it was Peeves." Harry said, fisting his hands to take his mind off of the pain.  
  
"P-Peeves? D-did you just say Peeves?" The woman stammered, heading off to call the faculty, leaving the two confused.  
  
"What do you reckon that was about, Malfoy?" Harry asked, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"I don't know, Potter, obviously." Draco answered coldly, biting his lip.  
  
The faculty burst into the room, Albus Dumbledore in front. The boys were now screaming, as their boils popped, oozing yellow liquid.  
  
"What happened to you?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"Peeves cast some kind of – OUCH! – spell on aahghh! Us!" Draco replied. Poppy hurriedly performed a counter spell for the boils. The two sighed in relief when the last boils disappeared.  
  
"Can you recall the words to this spell?" Dumbledore asked. The whole faculty had worried looks on their faces, which unnerved Harry and Draco.  
  
"Something like, 'your blood, however pure, will never change back...' That's all I remember." Harry replied. This confirmed the Headmaster's worried assumptions.  
  
"I see. We shall discuss this tomorrow, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, please head back to your rooms. You shall be excused from your classes tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening." Dumbledore said, and the rest of the staff said their goodnights. The two headed back to their respective rooms through the disillusioned door leading to The Hallway. They changed into their pajamas and instantly fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER END! Whew, that was exhausting! I need to stop now! Word count: 2,367 Words. 


	2. Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and a few OCs here and there.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please?!  
  
ILYSM: I love you so much  
  
//Thoughts//  
  
Blood Magic Chapter Two: Finding Out  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Come on! The two of you have got to be awake already!" An angry voice yelled, seemingly from behind Draco and Harry's portrait-door. But the two were sleeping very soundly in their rooms. The voice behind the door finally sighed in exasperation and used the backup password to rooms that the professors are always given. "Silverglade." The voice said quietly, the portrait swinging open.  
  
Harry awoke to violent shaking. "Hmm? Wha -!?" Harry asked, his eyes snapping open. The man who was shaking him had let go, and was now standing in front of his bed. "Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously, thinking that there may just be some trouble.  
  
"You are expected at the Headmaster's office in an hour." Said professor explained quickly, heading off to wake up Draco, robes billowing behind him.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Harry got out of bed, opening the curtains. The sunlight came through the window, lighting up the room effectively. An owl headed for his window, and Harry wasted no time to open the window and get the letter. It was from Hermione. He opened the letter and read it silently.  
  
"Reading fan mail, Potter?" Professor Snape asked from the doorway.  
  
"No, sir. It's a personal letter." Harry tried his best to keep a straight face.  
  
"Albus shall not tolerate lateness this time, Potter. Try your hardest to be punctual." Snape said before he left the headstudents' quarters altogether. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"That is rude, you know." Draco said, entering Harry's room. The raven haired boy glared at him, and read the letter he received instead. He found out that instead of the usual mushy poetry and quotations Hermione often sent, it was a personal message. 'Love, Professor Mcgonagall told Ron and me that you aren't attending classes today, because you were ill. She also told us you were at the Hospital Wing last night. Why, love? Did my baby hurt himself? I have to go now, love. ILYSM!' Harry sat down at his desk to reply.  
  
"You know, Potter, ignoring me won't exactly do you that much good." Draco spoke up, crossing his arms on his chest and sitting on Harry's bed.  
  
"Who gave you the right to go in here, anyway?" Harry retorted, inking his quill. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry seemed to notice what Draco did. "That is rude you know." Harry mimicked. Draco's mouth dropped open and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you have eyes at the back of your head or something?!" He asked in bewilderment.  
  
"No." Harry replied. 'Hermione, love, I'm not sick. Peeves cursed Malfoy and me last night. Albus excused us from classes to discuss whatever it was that happened last night. I have to go; we have to be at Albus' office in less than an hour. ILYSM!' Harry wrote, tapping the letter with his wand and saying Hermione's name. A few minutes later, said girl received the letter.  
  
"If you don't, then how could you have possibly noticed that I rolled my eyes?!" Draco asked, more baffled than ever.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! Just tell me why you're in my room so you can leave!" Harry demanded, turning around to face Draco.  
  
"If this is your attitude, then never you mind! I came here to offer a truce, which I just realized, is virtually impossible! You need an attitude adjustment, Potter!" Draco said, leaving Harry stunned.  
  
Harry sighed and went through his morning routine silently.  
  
"Come on, Potter! We don't want to be late! Severus said so himself to be punctual!" Draco said, his arms crossed, tapping his feet.  
  
"Since when do you call Snape by his first name?" Harry asked, putting on his best shirt.  
  
"Since he became my godfather. Would you please hurry up!?" Draco said, leaning on Harry's door. Harry incidentally pulled the door open, making Draco lose his balance and fall onto Harry. "What the fu –"Draco started, staring into Harry's eyes. Their eyes locked, and all things around them lost their significance. They felt as if they were... in heaven. Draco was on top of Harry, his hands on the raven haired boy's shoulders. It was so silent; you could here a pin drop. A knock resounded in the room throwing them back into reality. They scrambled to get up and separate themselves from each other. They kept silent, and Draco opened the portrait-door.  
  
"Uh... Good morning, Professor Mcgonagall." Draco greeted.  
  
Harry walked over to Mcgonagall. "What is it, professor?" He asked.  
  
"Come with me, you two." She said, turning around to go. "But professor, we're expected at the headmaster's office in less than ten minutes!" Harry said.  
  
"That is precisely where we are going. Come now, the two of you." She explained, heading off.  
  
"Honeydew." Minerva Mcgonagall said, waving her hands in a pattern. The gargoyle started moving up, and the winding stairs appeared. "Up, up, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. We are in much of a hurry." She said, ushering the two up the stairs.  
  
"Ah... Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, take a seat. Lemon drops?" The Headmaster offered, brandishing his candy dish. The two shook their heads no. "Tea?" The headmaster offered instead, pointing to his tea table.  
  
"No thank you, sir. May we know the reason of our visit?" Draco asked politely. The two head of houses stood behind the headmaster. Harry did not fail to notice the grim and worried expressions of the three. Even Snape was showing some emotion.  
  
//This must be serious.// Harry thought worriedly, trying his best to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well, I think I should get straight to the point. What happened last night was no joke. We had thought Peeves harmless until then. He cast a blood magic spell on the two of you. Actually, it is more of a curse, but let us not think of it that way." Dumbledore started.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but did you just say blood magic?" Draco asked, his tone clearly stating that he was agitated.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, unfortunately." The headmaster explained.  
  
"WHAT!? How could that – that Peeves possibly do this?! You can NOT expect a ghost, nothing but a ghost! A spectrum! To cast a blood curse! It is virtually impossible! How – Why haven't you banished that imbecilic, asinine, crass, whatever! Why haven't you banished that – that ghost!?" Draco said in a frenzied way.  
  
"We cannot banish him unless he broke a rule. We can, however, have him relinquish all his magical capabilities over to us." Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's it!? That's all you're going to do!?" Draco asked, standing up and banging his fists on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Relax, Malfoy, it's just a blood curse." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Just a blood curse? JUST a BLOOD CURSE?! Potter, you do realize that Peeves could have bonded us together by blood!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"That, Mr. Malfoy, is exactly what Peeves had done." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes gone.  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco and Harry said simultaneously. Harry had already stood up and fisted his hands to keep from hitting anything in his path.  
  
Their magical auras surrounded each of them, Harry's red and Draco's green. Said auras grew brighter every time the owner's temper flared.  
  
"I DEMAND TO SEE MY FATHER NOW!" Draco said, pacing the room. Harry was babbling to himself incoherently, also pacing the room.  
  
"Yes, Draco, Lucius is on his way." Snape said quietly. Draco nodded once and struggled to hide his emotions. He sat down, his face still livid.  
  
"How. Could. I. Get bonded. With DRACO MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Harry screamed, banging both his fist once on the wall. Knuckles bleeding, his magical aura bright as ever, he let out a tension relieving scream, that if not for Severus Snape's quick silencing spell, would have been heard all throughout the castle.  
  
"And you ACTUALLY think that I'm happy with this arrangement?!" Draco asked, his emotions resurfacing. Draco punched a portrait, effectively tearing it apart, his magical aura even brighter than Harry's. Dumbledore shook his head and frowned, resting his forehead on his hand. Snape smirked, and Mcgonagall kept a straight face.  
  
"I have personally never seen anyone this enraged." Mcgonagall said to the professors. "If you were to be married to your mortal enemy, would you not be?" Snape said louder than intended, and both Draco and Harry heard. "MARRIED?!" They said, yet again, simultaneously.  
  
Lucius had chosen the exact time to enter the room, as Harry and Draco let out one last scream, their tempers exploding, causing a magical surge in the castle. The lights temporarily went off, and the ground seemed to be shaking. Lucius was thrown out of the room. All of a sudden it was gone, and both Harry and Draco collapsed to the floor, exhausted, but conscious.  
  
Lucius struggled to his feet and composed himself before he entered the room with a flourish. "Draco," The man greeted, "Potter." The man said coldly, looking Harry up and down. Said boy raised an eyebrow. Lucius greeted the professors with nods, and sat down on a chair that he had conjured.  
  
"Let us get right to the point. I came here to discuss the particulars with both of you." Lucius said coldly, his head held high.  
  
"Particulars? Could you not possibly get me out of this instead? I want out!" Draco demanded, looking his father straight in the eye. Harry thought he had seen a glint of pleading in those silver grey eyes, but he brushed it off as an illusion.  
  
"Draco I cannot help you this time. I have gotten you out of a lot of your messes before, but this time you must live with the consequences." Lucius said aloofly and emotionlessly. Draco said in reply,  
  
"Father, I did not create this me –"He was cut off, as Lucius had spoken up.  
  
"Enough is enough, Draco! This is no more pleasing to me as it is to you! It is hard enough for me to explain this to your mother! She is in tears right now, Dragon. Still, we have decided that you live with your consequences!" Lucius said, glaring. Harry and the other professors kept silent.  
  
"Now enough with all this dramatics, Draco." Lucius reprimanded. "Now read." He added, handing each boy a roll of parchment.  
  
Both read for a while, but Harry suddenly spoke up. "What's this?" He asked, breaking his own silence. Lucius sighed in exasperation and said, "Those are the rules in this arrangement, Potter."  
  
"I know what this is! I meant, what is this?" Harry replied, pointing at a clause in the document. Lucius took a quick look at what Harry was pointing at. Draco was still at a stunned silence.  
  
"That, Potter, is evidently a rule that needs to be followed." Lucius explained irritably.  
  
"I know it's a rule! But WHY do I have to be married to him for twenty five years?!" Harry asked loudly, effectively breaking Draco out of his silence.  
  
"We have to be married for how long?!" He suddenly asked.  
  
"Twenty five years. All rules are unbendable and any rule-breaking shall be regarded with heavy punishment.  
  
"What about this rule? Both shall stay in one room and one bed, and neither shall take lovers? Are you trying to turn me celibate, father?" Draco asked, pointing at a rule.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered his own lover. He and Hermione had sworn to each other that they would marry each other as soon as they graduate. "No! Hermione!" He suddenly yelled, breathing heavily. He started getting flashbacks of all their experiences together, all their promises, their love for each other. All of it, gone in a flash. "How am I supposed to tell her about this?!" Harry asked for any suggestions that might be available. He could not imagine hurting his best friend and girlfriend. //This might as well be betrayal.// Harry thought to himself.  
  
"I suggest you tell her as soon as you get out of here, Potter. Do not procrastinate, as it will hurt her feelings more." Mcgonagall suggested. Trust a woman to know what another woman would feel when a relationship is broken off. Harry nodded.  
  
"As I have said, no rules are bendable in this arrangement, Draco. You must learn to live with the consequences, even if you are needed to remain celibate." Lucius explained after Harry and Mcgonagall's exchange.  
  
"I do not want to remain celibate, father." Draco said, seething.  
  
"Neither do I." Harry added.  
  
"I am afraid that you have no choice. Unless the two of you can work out an arrangement of you giving each other pleasure at a given time, you shall remain celibate." Lucius said, making the two blush.  
  
"Add clause," Lucius said, and the parchment started adding a clause at the very bottom, "Both shall take the Malfoy name and will remain at the Malfoy Manor until they are seventeen. They may choose where to live after this. End clause."  
  
"Are the rules understood?" Lucius asked. Both nodded. "Good. Both of you shall stay at the Malfoy Manor during your Easter break up to a few weeks before your graduations. You will be tutored, so there is no worry as to your studies." Lucius said. "Potter, you must adapt the Malfoy conduct. That means no more emotions in public, act coldly, and so on, and so forth. You will learn to like it sometime." He told Harry, but his voice lacked malice. "Oh, and one more thing, both of you have to act as a happy couple in public. Although you may hate each other's guts in private." He added before he left.  
  
CHAPTER END  
  
Word count: 2,306 words. Wow. 


	3. Why Harry, I didn't know you swung that ...

Disclaimer: As I have said in the past chapters, I do not own anything but the plot, and a few OCs you might encounter here and there.  
  
A/N: First of all, I would like to address Brenna8, thanks for enlightening me on the plot holes. Your review was the first piece of constructive criticism that I have received for this story, Blood Magic. I will say, however, that I am not aware of the plot holes, OOCness, etc, that may be in my fic because I do not currently have a beta and I am yet to recive an offer. I had noted on my first chapter that I need one, and I am still waiting. Anyway, I will try my best to fill in the plot holes for the following chapters, but as of right now, I will not correct chapter two of this story. As they said, what's done is done, and I'm pretty sure that I have done writing the second chapter. But don't despair (I just love using that word!)! I probably also made the characters more OOC and can we say, calmer, when they found out, but I guess it was the shock factor that acted as a calming draught. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! Oh, and what else can I say, I'm not that much of an experienced writer.  
  
To those who reviewed for both chapters, I would like to thank you as I err, was not able to say thanks on both chapters.  
  
Please enjoy reading my fic! REVIEW!  
  
Notice: To all readers of my veela fic, Do I Really Have to Love You, I have good news for you! I shall be removing the story and rewriting it. Yes, rewriting it! From the start, to correct all OOCness, errors, plot holes, whatsoever to be in the fic. After that, I will be CONTINUING said story. Excited? I am too! I'll start rewriting once I have posted the third chapter of this story. To all I'M WHAT fans, don't worry, I'll be continuing it sometime. Another thing is that I am considering writing another story, but I am currently still in the 'should I should I not phase.'  
  
One last thing: I know, all these notices might be a bother, so sorry. Here's what it is. I REALLY NEED A BETAREADER. I would really appreciate it if you offer to betaread for me, so please e-mail me with the subject 'betareader,' and include in your e-mail your err, let's say credentials. I wouldn't actually reject any offers, but if you have any stories or if you have written any literature, please let me read?  
  
Ok, here it is! CHAPTER 3: Why Harry, I didn't know you swung that way!  
  
"POTTER! WAKE UP! You'll be late!" Draco Malfoy said, knocking, no, banging, on Harry Potter's door.  
  
"No, I don't want to!" A muffled yell was heard from Harry, as his head was buried under a mass of pillows and blankets.  
  
"Potter, I'm telling you, YOU'LL BE LATE!" He yelled, finally sighing in defeat after a few repeats. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING BY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!" He yelled, turning to leave.  
  
Harry had simply shrugged off all attempts from Draco to rouse him out of bed. He simply did not want to see the world that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you reckon happened to Harry, 'Mione? I mean, he's still not here!" He said, staring down at his breakfast.  
  
"Ron, I don't know, okay? Harry might be moping or something, so we'll come by his dorm and check after breakfast." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ron's, she really didn't want to think this, stupidity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Are you there?! Wake up! It's us, Ron and Hermione!" Hermione said, knocking on Harry's door. The boy did not do anything to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Hey! Mate! Wake up!" Ron yelled, knocking harder than Hermione. They still heard no reply.  
  
Harry did not want to face anybody. Especially Hermione, and Ron, for the matter.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and opened the door with magic. They entered the room, and spotting Harry on the bed, they ran and jumped onto the bed, causing him to groan and hide himself deeper under the sheets.  
  
"Wake up now, love!" Hermione said, pulling the blankets off of Harry's face and kissing his forehead. "You have a day ahead of you." She added.  
  
Harry didn't budge.  
  
"Harry! You can wake up now!" Ron said, shaking the boy gently. "C'mon mate! You'll miss quidditch practice later!" Ron added.  
  
"No, I don't want to go anywhere today, thank you. Now if you would just let me sleep!" He complained, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Harry, is there a problem?" Hermione asked, frowning in worry. "You can tell us, Harry! Especially me!" She added, just in case he needed persuasion, per se.  
  
Harry gulped  
  
"Harry!?" Hermione asked, shaking the boy over the covers.  
  
"No, Hermione, I do NOT have anything to say!" He yelled angrily, putting his head under his pillow. Sure he wanted to tell Hermione about the blood curse and his marriage with Draco, but he wanted to wait for a while, and break it to her gently.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said, her eyes tearing up. "Well, if you need us," She said, trying to keep a straight face and her voice steady, "We'll be right here."  
  
Ron took one last look at Harry, actually, more of the bed, before he and Hermione turned to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For that same day and the next, Harry stayed in bed, until Albus Dumbledore himself came to tell him to attend his classes.  
  
"Go to your classes, my boy, this situation is no reason for you to miss out on any lesson." Harry remembered him say.  
  
//Good for him, he isn't in this position right now. If he was, he'd die of a heart attack// Harry thought, glaring at everyone who passed him in the hallway.  
  
He bumped into a person but kept walking on.  
  
"Watch out Potter! Why are you so pissed, anyway?!" The person yelled, glaring. Harry ignored him.  
  
He entered the great hall for lunch, banging the doors open before he marched over to the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Ron, in front of Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I –"  
  
"Shush, Hermione! I'd appreciate some silence right now?" Harry asked, letting out an exasperated breath.  
  
Hermione looked shocked and dumbfounded, which was really saying something, as she was never dumbfounded. Ron looked as clueless as ever.  
  
//Why'd it have to be Malfoy? Why not Hermione? Or at least someone I can live with! Just because Malfoy's rich and good looking doesn't mean that he's everything! I mean, how can a person be married to Draco Malfoy, and survive to tell the tale?! Why is it me who has to be married to him?!// Harry thought.  
  
"Argh, damn it! Stop. Thinking. Of. Him. As. Your. Betrothed!" Harry exclaimed angrily, banging his head on the table with every word.  
  
The whole hall suddenly turned silent.  
  
Harry looked up, seeing a sea of curious and confused faces, and Hermione's shocked one. Ron was confused. And, not to mention, clueless.  
  
He turned to face Draco, followed by the whole student body's gaze, and mouthed, 'A little help here, please?'  
  
Draco chuckled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The students expected Draco to taunt Harry, but imagine their surprise when, "Better think of it as fiancée, Harry?" Was heard from him as he hugged Harry from behind. Said boy cringed, and Hermione burst suddenly into tears.  
  
"By the way, love," Draco put an emphasis on the word 'love,' "This came for us in the mail. It's from father." He said, taking a pouch out of his pocket.  
  
Harry sat in his position, fuming in anger.  
  
Draco took two elegant platinum rings, each spelling the other's initials in emeralds, as if to show ownership. Draco placed his ring on his finger, which spelled HP for Harry's initials. He took Harry's ring and slipped it on Harry's finger. Almost instantly, both of them were engulfed in a green glow, and a dragon seemed to come out of their rings. Everyone dropped what they were holding, their mouths wide open. The dragon circled a shocked Harry's and a smirking Draco's head, circling around the two of them, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Harry looked on, dumbfounded, just as the other students. Draco sat down beside Harry.  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts smiled at the display, his eyes twinkling even more so than usual. Severus Snape had stood up, thrown his table napkin onto his chair, and marched off, perhaps to share such event to Lucius.  
  
Harry looked around the silent hall, where most everyone was silent, shocked, or disbelieving. Hermione was crying her eyes out, and Ron was comforting her, while glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry tried his best not to scream his lungs out and lose his sanity. Pretty much he was going bonkers, due to his getting married to Malfoy, and the news that Hermione now knows all too well.  
  
"I... I..." He stammered, not entirely knowing what to say. Draco simply smirked and rolled his eyes.  
  
"How... How could you, Harry? Why'd you keep this from me?" Hermione asked, sobbing.  
  
"I was... I... I was afraid, 'Mione! I might break your heart! I mean, all our plans had gone to waste." He said, flicking an imaginary speck from his robe.  
  
"You could've just come out right to the point and said it to me, Harry!" She said, getting up and running off out of the great hall crying, Ron following her, glaring at both Draco and Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called out unsuccessfully, as the girl ignored him. He sighed and banged his head on the table.  
  
"Whoa, don't freak out on me, Potter." Draco said, rolling his eyes. Harry simply glared.  
  
The doors to the great hall burst open, catching everyone's attention. A blonde-haired man entered, holding a cane. He was intimidating, and most recognized him immediately. The hall was silent as the man approached his son and his son-in-law to be, with a livid yet curious look on his face.  
  
"I was told that the crest appeared?" He asked, glancing expectantly at Draco.  
  
"Yes it did, father." Draco replied simply, staring down at his food. He expected his father to explode with anger.  
  
"I see. Well, this situation might be quite less complicated. I shall explain to you when you get to the manor. I shall have you picked up on Sunday." Lucius said simply.  
  
"That's in a week's time!" Harry protested. He didn't want to go immediately, and besides, he had to explain and apologize to his friends still.  
  
"You're quite perceptive, aren't you?" Lucius mocked and headed off, probably to wait for Albus in his office.  
  
Harry sighed and kept banging his head on the table.  
  
----CHAPTER END----  
  
I know, it took a lil long for me to update. Sorry! 


	4. Harry's Week

Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda, yadda.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed!  
  
This chapter took a little long to write. = I do not have a muse. I lack inspiration! Inspire me! Heh. Anyway, here goes Chapter 4.  
  
I have a proofreader! In a way. . Anyway, thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter four: Harry's Week  
  
"Potter! Would you wait up!?" Draco Malfoy said, running to catch up with Harry. Said boy did not even slow down his brisk pace. Draco reached Harry and slowed down to match his pace. "Look, Potter, don't be upset!"  
  
"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be!" Harry replied angrily, gritting his teeth. He yelled the password to their common room, fortunately, no one was there to hear. Harry headed for his room.  
  
"Just... don't." Draco replied, unable to think of a plausible reason why Harry would not be upset.  
  
Harry turned to face Draco, seething, expression livid. "You're telling me not to be upset? Do you have even half of the problems that I do!?" Harry spat, his eyes narrowed into slits in defiance.  
  
"Both of my best friends are probably furious at me, I got bonded to you, my arch-nemesis, of all people, I ruined my relationship with Hermione, and fed the rumor mill! This should be all over the news tomorrow! I ruined my entire life!" Harry added, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat, also to signify that he had ended his rant. He heaved an exasperated sigh, and headed to his room, slamming the door at a speechless and stuttering Draco Malfoy. The platinum blonde finally gave up and left, heading for the sanctuary of his room.  
  
"Harry! C'mon, you can't hide in there all the time!" Ron Weasley said, banging on the door of Harry's room.  
  
"Is Potter still not coming out?" Draco Malfoy said, inspecting his nails as he sat on the couch in his and Harry's common room.  
  
"Apparently not, Malfoy." Ron spat harshly. He continued on banging on Harry's door.  
  
Draco sighed and chuckled incredulously. "Why am I even waiting for him to come out, in the first place?" He asked, his lips in a curl.  
  
"That is because your presence is required in the Headmaster's office! How many times do I need to remind you of that?" Ron replied, gritting his teeth in exasperation.  
  
"You very well know that I can go alone, Weasley. Leave Potter to you." Draco replied, smirking.  
  
"No you can't! Would you just help me get Harry out of his misery!? This is your entire fault anyway!" Ron said, banging on Harry's door.  
  
Harry shifted in his bed and pulled the covers over him, placing his pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle the knocking.  
  
"'Tis not my fault, Weasel." Draco replied, glaring. "You know that it's neither of ours, it's Peeves'."  
  
"Well, you should have called the Bloody Baron! Or you should have at least threatened Peeves that you would!" Ron replied, being as stubborn as usual.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and did not bother to reply. Ron finally threw his hands up and shrugged, giving up.  
  
"You can't get him out of there, Weasley. He can lock himself in if it need be. Then if he dies, I'd be glad." Draco said, tapping his foot onto the floor in a steady beat.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and left, slamming the portrait-door shut on the way.  
  
Draco heaved a sigh as he stood up, walking over to Harry's room gracefully. He knocked gently on the door. "Potter, get out of there now. We're needed in the Headmaster's office." He said, sighing.  
  
Harry groaned and pulled the pillow off of his head. "No." He stated simply, and placed the pillow back in its previous position.  
  
"Potter. Stop running away from your problems! I have the same predicament as you, only lighter. Do you even see me hiding in my room and acting like a five year old?" Draco said, raising his voice.  
  
Harry shifted his position in the bed. There had been a lot of sense in what Draco had said, and it bothered him to no end that he was acting childishly. "At least you hadn't upset your ex-girlfriend." Harry replied from under the sheets, the words coming out as a muffled, nonsensical jumble of words.  
  
"No, I didn't, but I'm getting married to my arch-nemesis. That's enough a problem to get a person drinking." Draco said in reply, scoffing.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh in exasperation, and pulled the covers off of him, throwing the pillow to the side, causing it to fall on the floor with a faint thud.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm getting out of bed! You won!" Harry said, in an angry voice, still.  
  
Draco smirked smugly and leaned onto the doorframe. "Hurry, Potter, we shan't keep the Headmaster waiting!" Draco said, tapping his fingers on the wall in impatience.  
  
Harry finally opened the door and headed out, his hair still tousled, his clothes as if they had not been changed since a week ago. His tie was knotted badly, as if no effort had been in knotting it. His robes were wrinkled. "Let's go, then." Harry stated, not even bothering to wait for Draco, as headed straight for the portrait-door leading to the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
They exited their common room, starting their walk towards Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Potter, did you not even give an effort to at least look decent? We're to present ourselves to the Headmaster of the school, for Merlin's sake!" Draco said, commenting on Harry's shabby appearance.  
  
"I don't give a damn, Malfoy. If you don't like how I look like, then sorry." Harry replied, angrily still.  
  
"Why are you so angry? 'Tis not my fault that we've been bonded by a blood curse, by Peeves, no less!" Draco said, sighing in exasperation.  
  
"I'm not angry at you, Malfoy. Annoyed, yes." Harry replied.  
  
"Then at whom are you angry at?!" Draco asked, not entirely out of curiosity.  
  
"Myself! The world in general!" Harry shouted back, heaving another sigh of exasperation.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Aren't we all?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco and raised his eyebrow. "Aren't we all what?"  
  
"Mad at the world!" Draco replied, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Are you always so slow?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed into slits in defiance. He growled in anger and stormed away, causing Draco to have to try and keep up.  
  
"SLOW DOWN!" Draco demanded as he ran after Harry. The raven-haired boy shook his head and quickened his pace. He was glad that he had seeker training, or he would never be fit enough to run around like that. Draco, of course, was fit enough to catch up, also, but had much trouble since Harry would speed up every time.  
  
Soon enough they reached the statue of the gargoyle.  
  
"Have a seat, Draco, Harry." The Headmaster said as he admitted the two into his office, offering them lemon drops and tea.  
  
The two took their seats and politely declined the offers. Harry looked expectantly at Dumbledore, waiting for an explanation as to why they were called to the office.  
  
"I have called you here to discuss your departure." Dumbledore started, unwrapping a lemon drop and eating it. Draco and Harry nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Lucius shall be here at ten in the morning, sharp, and you shall promptly be transported to the Malfoy Manor by floo." The headmaster continued.  
  
"I have already been informed through owl-post, Professor." Draco said, placing his left foot onto his right ankle. Harry pulled at his tie in an attempt to fix it.  
  
"Yes, I do know that, Draco. I was merely reminding you." Dumbledore said in reply. "Since you shall be away for a long while, Lucius shall have you tutored." He added.  
  
Draco and Harry nodded, once again.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley shall replace you temporarily in your duties as head students. Miss Granger would not accept the offer to be a head student, sadly." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks grow hot at the mention of Hermione, and gulped.  
  
"That is all." Dumbledore concluded, dismissing the two of them.  
  
"You called us here for that?" Harry asked, biting his tongue literally after. He had blatantly disrespected the headmaster.  
  
"Yes, as I thought it better that I am to be the one to tell you." The headmaster said, the twinkle still in his eye.  
  
Harry and Draco bid him goodbye, as they headed back out.  
  
The two separated ways, as requested by Harry. The 'Golden boy' wanted to be alone for a while, have some solitude, and such.  
  
Draco headed back to his room, probably to study, and Harry headed off to have a walk around the castle, to try and get rid of at least some of the stress that had collected throughout the week.  
  
Harry walked at a slow pace, huffing as a few students passed by, looking at him weirdly and whispering amongst themselves. He quickened his pace, discarding his lazy one, and walked, heading to nowhere in particular.  
  
I suck. Anyway, I just recovered from writer's block, so I am not up to my best. Have fun reading. REVIEW!  
  
Word count: 1,536 Words. 


	5. Bon Voyage

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Okay, wow. That was a reaaaaaaaaally long wait. 2 months? Tsk, tsk. I've once again neglected my fics! This is bad... This is very bad... Gah. I still lack inspiration, AND my internet access has been limited at that time—school and all.

I had to read the whole fic over, just to remember what I wrote before. Sucky, ne? And I just realized how bad a writer I was... -Sighs.- Anyway. The problem is = too little details, too much talking. I'll challenge myself to fix that problem. There might be plot holes, so just tell me if you notice any.

Thank you for those who reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Bon Voyage

The day was Sunday, and that was the day that Harry and Draco were set to leave, to be picked up by Lucius at ten sharp, and the day they were to travel to Malfoy Manor by floo. The hour was seven in the morning, and at that time, both Draco and Harry were still asleep and resting in their rooms. If you could call twisting and turning resting, that is. Half an hour later, house elves were tapping at their doors, and Harry was once again yelling that no, he did not want to get out of bed just yet. Draco on the other hand woke at the first tap, and roused from bed. The house elf knocking at Harry's door explained to the blonde Slytherin that Harry once again did not want to get out of bed.

"Not again." Draco said, rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation. He scratched at his back and groggily hobbled over to Harry's door with a scowl upon his face. He brought a hand up, knocking at Harry's door. "Potter, you're acting childishly again," He stated, and in a few moments Harry's door opened with a disheveled Harry standing at the doorway in his boxers.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" Harry said, brushing past Draco and heading over to the portrait-door, his eyes half closed. He stumbled quite a few times, as he was still half-asleep, but managed to regain his balance every time.

"Potter," Draco called out, "Are you planning on going to breakfast in your underwear?" He said, crossing his arms at his chest and raising his brow. By then the house elves had left, and so both of them were left alone. Harry, realizing that he was indeed heading to the Great Hall in his underwear, meeped and ran back to his room.

"Can you have breakfast brought here instead, Malfoy? I don't really think I can go to breakfast today. I even forgot to dress up," Harry had said before he realized that he had just asked Draco for a favor. The Slytherin was shocked of course, but he tried to be a little more sympathetic—which was quite a hard thing for him to do—so he just complied. In a few minutes house elf arrived, Harry was fully dressed—decently, as he was to go to Malfoy Manor and wanted to make a good impression in front of Narcissa, and they were having breakfast. Harry kept his gaze directed at his plate as he ate. He simply refused to look at Draco, who was staring at him. Harry perceived this, because he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up, a sign someone was staring. He finally looked up—hesitantly—and blinked at Draco.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked, bringing his toast to his mouth and nibbling at the edge of it, keeping his eyes on Draco's face to watch his reaction. He raised an eyebrow when Draco kept silent, and he simply shrugged when Draco looked away. They finished their breakfast quickly, and they still had time to spare before Lucius arrived, so Harry stood up and started pacing, while Draco took out a black hardbound book from his room and started writing in it. Harry walked over to peer over Draco's shoulder, but the blonde immediately shut the book and scowled at Harry, telling him to go away. Harry shrugged once again, curiosity piqued. The Gryffindor sat down instead on a couch, slouching, fiddling his thumbs as they both waited for the hour of ten to strike. Slowly time ticked on, and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, but Draco was still writing.

"Potter. POTTER!" Draco called, shaking Harry awake. He had his nose wrinkled, apparently he was still disgusted about touching Harry. Speaking of Harry, the boy woke up, and sleepily looked at Draco's face. The blonde promptly let go of Harry and turned away, heading over to put out the fire he had turned on earlier, just to set a mood for him as he wrote. "It's half past nine," Draco said, standing up and brushing himself dust-free, "you can tell your friends good bye if you want to."

"Me? Say good bye to my friends? I can barely even face them!" Harry replied, the sleepiness totally disappearing from his brain. He sat up and fixed his posture. He sighed and leaned his head against the headrest, his eyes focusing on a speck on the wall.

"It won't hurt to try, Potter," Draco said with a shrug, taking the book he had written in earlier and tucking it under his arm, walking back to his room, probably to hide it once again, where, Harry did not know. And he didn't intend to find out.

"I'd rather just send them a letter..." Harry trailed off, yawning. "Look, Malfoy, just wake me up when it's five minutes before ten." Harry said, raising his hands up above his head and arching his back as he stretched.

"I'll wake you up ten minutes before ten. We still need to get to the Headmaster's office, and we both know that's at the other side of the castle, practically." Draco said in reply as he came back into their common room from his room. Draco sat down on an armchair and sighed, staring off into thin air as Harry drifted back off to sleep. He still had approximately twenty minutes to wait, and he had nothing left to do. He would've continued writing, but there wasn't anything left to put down on paper.

Finally, the clock struck nine-fifty, and Draco was once again shaking Harry awake. Once Harry roused from sleep Draco called for house elves to bring their things along, and he pulled Harry out their common room and out to the hall by his arm, let go and started walking to the headmaster's office, where they would meet up with Lucius. They arrived there just in time, with a minute to spare, and the house elves appeared just a split-second after with their trunks.

"Where's father?" Draco asked, looking around. He knew that Lucius would be early, even though the set time was ten.

"Right here, Dragon," Lucius said as he appeared out of thin air, from a portkey, maybe. Draco quirked his brow and turned to face the direction where the voice had come from. Harry had rolled his eyes when Lucius had called Draco 'Dragon,' but made sure that nobody would see.

"Right on time, father. Shall we go now?" Draco asked, directing the question at Harry actually, but his gaze was still on his father. Harry blinked a few times and nodded, and with a sigh, walked over to join Lucius and Draco standing in front of the fire. Lucius handed Harry the bag of floo powder, signifying that Harry would have to go first.

"To Malfoy Manor, Potter." Lucius said. Harry nodded, stepped in front of the fireplace, and with a sigh, threw floo powder into the fire, opening a connection. He shouted the Malfoy Manor as he stepped into the fire, and waved good-bye to Dumbledore, who was watching silently in the background. Harry landed on the floor in what seemed to be a room for flooing and reception, with it's high dome ceiling and columns, and fireplaces on each wall, about five feet tall and seven feet wide. In the middle was a sort of lounge, with its expensive armchairs and couches. The walls were decorated with drapes and paintings, and the dome ceiling had windows of stained glass. The floors were of marble and the walls were of wood painted white. Harry was gazing about the room in amazement, never in his life had he seen a much more majestic place. The floo powder that Lucius had handed him seemed to be dustless, but Harry still could not help but brush himself imaginary dust-free, for he felt that he was much too dirty to have come to such a place. He knew of course that the Malfoys were rich, but he just did not know how much. Their wealth seemed incalculable, as money left from previous generations kept growing and growing.

Lucius and Draco followed suit, and they appeared in the room, both landing on their feet. Even when they floo, they've grace, they've poise. Harry envied them, to say the least. But he knew anyway that he was to be made to be like them, and he had no choice but to do so. Lucius and Draco dusted their robes off of imaginary dust like Harry, and soon both Harry's and Draco's trunk followed after them, pushed into the floo connection probably by the house elves that had brought them into the headmaster's office from their rooms. Just as soon as the trunks appeared house elves of the Malfoys' appeared to bring them to where Harry and Draco would stay—Draco's room, of course.

"Come now, Potter, and meet my wife, Draco's mother, and your future mother-in-law." Lucius said, starting to walk towards double doors standing about twice their heights. They could all pass at once if they wanted, the door provided enough room, but Lucius was walking in front. But, Draco was walking beside Harry. Harry looked at the hallway, at the paintings and drapes lining it, at the sculptures. He could get used to this.

Glad that's done. Update to Do I Really Have to Love You coming tomorrow.

Word count: 1,701


	6. Chapter 5 and 1 half! Filler

Okay, thank you so much for this review, which had been sent in by 'HI,' now I think I know what the problem with my fic is. Thank you so much for the criticism, it helped a lot. As I'd said I needed both a beta reader AND a muse. Anyway, I can't give ALL the information right now, since I can not possibly think it all up in an hour, my given writing time, and it might ruin the plot I have in mind.

And Depressed!Harry was overdone, I suppose, but don't worry, there won't be a Depressed!Harry from here on. He may still act a little bit weird, but hey, wouldn't you if you were told that you had to marry your arch nemesis?

And so now I present to you Chapter 5 and ½, where most of the missing information which I know you would like to know about will be divulged. It'll still be set on Sunday, then Monday, perhaps.

**Chapter 5 ½:**

Harry had met Narcissa that day, and their conversation had been short, but Narcissa had managed to alienate him anyway. It went as such:

"Good Morning, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry had greeted, but the woman had only nodded curtly, her head still held up high as she walked into the parlor where they were, and took a seat on an armchair.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Potter." Narcissa had said, but still had not looked upon Harry. The woman was looking down at her fingernails, as if disinterested of Harry, and finally looked up to set her eyes on the raven-haired teenager. Her mouth dropped open, to say the least. "Good grief, Potter. Shouldn't you even have at least the tiniest decency to dress up even the smallest bit presentable?"

"I'm sorry; Mrs. Malfoy, but I don't have any 'presentable' clothing." Harry had said in reply, his eyes narrowing slightly. He was getting very annoyed, but he knew that he had to keep his anger in check.

What Harry said had indeed come true, the newspapers had displayed again on the front page the news of Harry's bonding, but the boy was grateful to the Malfoys, for once, since they screened Harry's mail to get rid of the howlers. Harry however, did get letters from the Weasley family, well, Ron, that is. Harry had opened the letter and read it silently,

"Dear Harry, Don't worry, and try to keep away from the Malfoys. Hermione asked me to tell you that she was working on finding a cure, _and_ pestering the teachers about why they made you marry Draco. Oh, and she said that she'll ask the Bloody Baron to force Peeves to tell why he cast a spell on you and ferret face. Take Care, Harry." Was what had been written in it. At least the Malfoys had the decency to not open his mail and read them.

The day passed rather slowly, with Narcissa commenting about how Harry seemed to be like this, and how he seemed to be like that... Naturally Harry was being driven crazy, but for his own sake he kept silent, and kept to himself all the anger he had wanted to let out. There would be other times for that. Narcissa had kept on, mentioning about how he would take Harry and Draco shopping the next day. She had invited Lucius to come along, should he have liked to go with them. Fortunately—for Harry, the elder Malfoy had refused, under the pretense that he had much to do. Of course, they'd figured out that he only did not want to be standing around waiting for Narcissa to decide if she would buy which for Draco. In this case, which, for Harry, also. They had spoken and come to an agreement that they would go and do so—shop—tomorrow, and so it would be Monday when they would go to Regal Alley to shop for Harry and Draco.

"Okay, I'm sorry to say this, Malfoy, but your mother—she's... I don't know, I've no word to describe her." Harry commented, pacing the room, his hand resting on his forehead, the other on his waist. He was walking about the room he and Draco were to share, for the time being, that is, for Lucius had arranged for them to have a bigger room in the manor once they are married.

"I know, I know. Many of my friends say the same thing about my mother, now will you please stop repeating it? I've heard that same phrase dozens of times. There is nothing that I can, or will ever be able to do to change her. It has to be you who to adjust to her. She'll warm up to you once she gets used to you." Draco replied, watching Harry walk about, seated comfortably on their king-sized bed.

"And when will that be, ten years from now? Hello, Malfoy. Think! You and I have been sharing quarters—with different rooms, mind you—but I don't recall you ever warming up to me! What makes you think it'll be different with your mother? She's even haughtier than you!" Harry replied, sighing and taking a seat on the four poster bed, although a distance from Draco.

Draco only shook his head and sighed, getting up. "You know, you better start accepting the fact that we are in a situation that we can possibly not be able to get out of," Draco mentioned, seeming to sound nonchalant, although he too was having trouble admitting to himself the situation he was in.

"Easy for you to say," Harry replied, looking out the glass double doors, leading to a semi-circular balcony. It was only then that he had realized just how amazing and breath-taking the manor and its grounds really was, and only then also, that he had noticed how beautiful his and Draco's room was.

The room was rectangular, and along the length of it ran a plush area rug, of off-white. The floor itself was of stone. On the said carpet was embroidered several patterns, and words—in different languages that Harry presumed ancient, languages that have been long dead. Along the left wall were many portraits, and two wooden doors, the knobs of intricately carved silver. One door leading to the walk-in wardrobe and interconnected bathroom, and the other leading to the study. The bed was in the middle, leaning against a wall, and beside it were two end-tables. Atop the end-tables were candleholders, long tapered beeswax candles held in them, to light up the room at night. The bed itself was a marvel, four-poster and king-sized, the sheets and curtains in inviting black silk, embroidered on them green and silver snakes, in patterns on the hems. Underneath the wooden bed lay an area rug, in a hue that matched that of the silk on the bed. Above the bed, hanging on the ceiling, was a mirror, the same size as the bed, perhaps for Draco to look at himself idly, for when he was on the bed. (A/N: And other purposes too. Winks) On the wall opposite the wall the bed was leaning against was embedded a four-feet tall, four-and-a-half feet wide fireplace, and atop it was a portrait of Draco. Facing it was a black circular leather couch, and in front of the couch was a glass coffee table. Flanking the coffee table was a leather armchair, in the same color as the couch. Along the right wall were two wall-to-floor windows, flanking the said glass double doors leading to the balcony. The windows had off-white lace curtains.

The room was ensconced in a yellow-ish glow as the lighted candles and fireplace gave off the said glow, making the ambiance of the room very homey and comfortable.

"You know, I could get used to this room," Harry said off-handedly, before he was able to think. He blinked a few times.

"Did I just say that?" He asked, and Draco plainly nodded in reply, a smirk playing at his lips.

"You will, don't worry," Draco said, standing up and heading to his—and now Harry's—study.

End chapter 5 and ½! As I've said, since this is only a filler, it's shorter than my usual length.

Word count: 1,383

There's a problem with and I can't upload anything, but I will as soon as I can.


End file.
